Rehab
by Punkie-Spunk
Summary: [AU No Pairing] It was just a simple line, right? A name, and your problem. [1shot]


**Disclaim**: I don't own KHII. Trust me.

**A/N**: Well I haven't written a Riku type thing. I don't think anyways...nope. K. Just read.

**.:Rehab:.**

It was just a simple, introductory, right? A name, and stating the problem; the reason why you came here.

Help.

Riku sat impatiently in the plastic chair incased within a circle of eleven others with a woman - Ms. Gainsborough, was it?- wearing a flowery skirt and button up white shirt in the centermost chair in the circle. Riku tried to convince himself that all eyes were not on him, and on the woman trying to help them.

She dragged on about anger and frustration. Riku was listening, but as soon as the words left the room they were gone from his mind as well. Absorbing information like that had been hard to do for as long as he can remember.

But it's still just a simple line, isn't it? A name, and a problem.

That's what the woman said that stayed fresh in the silver-haired man's mind, "The first step to recovering is admitting you have a problem."

That's what everyone said. Riku never fully understood why the hell someone would put so much faith in such a simple little sentence.

But that was why Riku was here; to learn how that stupid line helped so many others and why he was next in line with the eleven others in the room including the woman, making an uncomfortable, odd numbered thirteen.

For what seemed like ages she just dragged on about how that maybe all the drug abuse was to compensate for anger. Then she finally popped the line of how they were to introduce themselves.

Her brown hair gently bounced with her as she talked gently toward the eleven in plastic chairs. She smiled after a moment, looking directly at Riku as if the two were close, and said the most _awful _thing in the world.

"Now, I think we would all feel a little better and more comfortable if we all got to know one another a little better."

Riku hid his shock with an annoyed sigh, throwing himself back into the chair and crossing his arms, despite the fact that he felt all eyes were on him again. This was like grade school all over again, with the annoying step-by-step set ups they let you back out into the world with in hopes for the better.

Ms. Gainsborough explained what to do: A name, and state your problem. It seemed simple enough. Riku could feel his heart racing by just the mere image of messing up with all eyes on him.

It's happened before. That's why Riku never even tried to come to these stupid meetings. He stuttered a little, and halted his words, watching how three of them on the opposing side of the circle began to giggle like it was funny just how fucked up he was. After that class he hadn't gone back and in turn, became worse.

He'd done it all at least three times. He personally liked the heroin, but for parties, he chose crack. For sex, it was weed. For anything else, grocery store, a walk down the street, TPing someone else's house, it was Meth.

He over-dosed just about four times and woke up a couple days later in the hospital, best friends Sora and Kairi by his sides. They were also the reason why Riku was in this God-forsaken place now.

But he could never be mad at the two; after all they only wanted to help.

So here he was now, sitting in a room, and trying to memorize a single line.

A name, and your problem.

it was already passed the first four, and he was third in line.

"Hi, my name is Reno, and I have a drug problem."

Two...

First, the other man coughed, "H-hello, my name is Tidus, and I have a drug addiction."

One...

It was a girl, looking younger than Riku himself, and dangerously thin, "Hi, my name is Selphie, and I have a drug addiction."

Riku took a moment, and waited before she sat down. He stood up shakily, taking a deep breath, and sighing slowly.

"Hi, uh...my name I-is Riku, and I am a drug addict."

**-End-**

**A/N**: I dunno...Riku-angst type thing... I guess. No real explanations besides the fact I needed to pump out at least one more oneshot. And I dunno, but after I wrote this I felt a lot better. I dunno why. But I just did. And I don't have a drug addiction, JUST for the record.

R+R?


End file.
